


POI Western pics

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Art, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POI characters in a western AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cowboy Reese




	2. Gunslinger Reese

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope bingo square: au-historical (western)


End file.
